12th Light Infantry Brigade (Airmobile)
| address = Rua Marquês do Herval, 109 | garrison = Caçapava | website = http://www.bdaamv.eb.mil.br/ }} 12th Light Infantry Brigade (Airmobile) - 12ª Bda Inf L (Amv) is a major elite unity of the Brazilian Army. Its headquarters is located in Cacapava in São Paulo. Its catchment area covers the whole country. It is framed by the 2nd Division Army / Military Command Southeast, based on São Paulo. Is organized, equipped and trainned for missions on short notice and at any point of the country. Can move by air, for business jets and civilian or military aircraft and helicopters Air Force, but their primary means of transportation are the rotorcraft Command Army Aviation. From bases located near their barracks, their main means of transport is by helicopter, means of transport by which performs its main function, the airmobile assault, the Light Brigade constitutes an effective instrument of strategic reach permanently available to the Land Force, being an integral unit of the Rapid Action Force and Strategic (FAR) in Brazilian Army. History In June 18, 1919 was created the 4th Infantry Brigade, based in the city of São Paulo, after successive transformations that gave rise to the current Light Brigade. In September 1919 the Brigade was transferred to Cacapava, having been temporarily extinguished in November 1930. In October 1932 Command of the 4th Inf Brigade was reactivated in May and 1934 becomes organic 2nd Infantry Division. In 1938 it was opened the Command Infantry divisional (ID / 2), replacing the 4th Inf Brigade, which is extinct. Remains under that name until 1971, when a change occurs to the 12th Infantry Brigade and becomes part of the 2nd Army Division. Fifteen years later had his name changed again, and began to form in the 12th Motorized Infantry Brigade, finally, by Ministerial Reserved No. 023, of June 19 of 1995, was transformed in the 12th Light Infantry Brigade (Airmobile), maintaining its headquarters in Cacapava. Organic military units * Command 12th Light Infantry Brigade (Airmobile) - Caçapava ** Command Company of 12th Light Infantry Brigade (Airmobile) – Caçapava ** 4th Light Infantry Batalion (Motorized) – Osasco ** 5th Light Infantry Batalion (Motorized) - Lorena ** 6th Light Infantry Batalion (Mechanized) - Caçapava ** 20th Light Field Artillery Group (Airmobile) - Barueri ** 22nd Light Logistic Batalion - Barueri ** 1st Light Cavalry Mechanized Batallion (Airmobile) - Valença ** 12th Light Combat Engeneering Company – Pindamonhangaba ** 5th Anti-Air Missile & Gun Artillery battery - Osasco ** 12th Light Signals Company - Caçapava ** 12th Army Police Platoon - Caçapava Kind of Organic Units Light Infantry Batalion (Motorized) - Anti-tank and anti-air capable, 54 wheeled motorized fast vehicles, all weather combat, airmobile / air-dropable Infantry Batalion (Mechanized) - Anti-tank and anti-air capable, 54 wheeled light armoured fast vehicles, all weather combat, airmobile Light Cavalry Mechanized Batallion (Airmobile) - Fast light armoured, anti-tank / recognition / security, 54 combat vehicles, airmobile Light Field Artillery Group (Airmobile) - Field artillery, airmobile, 24 fast mountable / unmountable howitzer artillery See also * Defense Ministry - Ministério da Defesa * Brazilian Army * Military Brigades External links *Site of 12ª Bda Inf L (Amv) References Category:Army units and formations of Brazil